


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP6 “The Rescue Plan”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Bright Moon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, King Micah - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, She-ra - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: The rescue plan is afootThis is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page. 6th Chapter
Kudos: 28





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP6 “The Rescue Plan”

SHE-RA Princess of Power  
Season 6 EP.6  
“The Rescue Plan”

“I think we lost them” Adora said panting as she put Glimmer and Entrapta down. 

“It is a good thing my magic works here” Glimmer noted snapping her finger sending tiny sparks out of them.

“I am guessing not teleporting” Adora said transforming back to Adora leaning on a tree.

“Sadly, no I would need to be closer for my runestone for that, but hey magic is here, and we found other people”. Gimmer said looking on the brighter side of things.

“Not just any people the First Ones this is going to be amazing!” Entrapta squeaked.

“I am not so sure” Adora said pondering what she saw with the women and the soldiers. “Didn’t they seem a little less advance then building crystal castles, no one was holding laser guns or anything like Horde Prime's army was”. 

“No, it’s them they knew about portals and didn’t Mara seem close to them?” Entrapta said. This was true even in Adora’s original SHE-RA appearance was close to Teela’s transformation. 

“ugh, your right” Adora said realizing she was hoping they were not because if they were not maybe Etheria would be safe. As with everything reality had a cruel way of smacking Adora in the face. 

“Well whether they are or are not truly the First Ones we need to find a place to hide and figure out what to do” Glimmer said looking around. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta were surrounded by trees and the feel of magic all around them reminded Adora of the whispering woods and for some reason this place seemed safe. 

"Well let’s head that way” Glimmer said pointing further into the forest.

“Ok, ahh!” Adora yelled tripping and falling to the ground. Glimmer and Entrapta turned around.

“It’s ok just tripped over something” Adora said realizing it was Catra’s whip still coiled around her ankle. A black whip with Bright Moon’s crest embroidered on the hilt and Catra’s favorite number. Oh no what if Catra and Bow did not survive. There were still so many things that was still unspoken between her and Catra, a whole life for them to spend together Adora thought holding the whip in her hands. The whip itself was a birthday present from Adora she had made for Catra with help from Bow. Now Adora and Catra had never knew their birthdays so they always said their birthday from now on was the first day they met, Also Catra’s favorite number was the date.

“They are still alive” Glimmer said reading her friends face as she reached out her hand for Adore. “You got to believe in them” Glimmer said smiling. 

Adora returned a smile back “Your right Glimmer, Catra has more than nine lives” Adora joked taking her hand. 

.....

Catra was sitting in the brig of the ship or Darla, the first place her and Adora made up after she was rescued from Horde Prime. It was the only place Catra liked on Darla and the only place Darla would not bug her. She looked at the bed that was still in there the one Adora had spent their first night back together. Adora just laid with her whispering words of comfort as she struggled with guilt over everything she had done to Adora over last few years. Without Adora around it felt like it was all a dream and she had woken up to what her life always was. Filled with pain and misery despite every choice she ever made.  
“Entering Bright Moon” Darla’s voice chimed over the ship’s intercom in the hallway. Catra needed to focus she needed to keep her mind clear to get Adora, Sparkles and Entrapta back. Adora never gave up on her despite Catra giving her every reason too, she was not about to give up on Adora.  
As soon as Darla landed in the water outside of Bright Moon’s castle king Micah and his soldiers were approaching the ship expecting their arrival. Bow, Catra, Melog and Emily Entrapta’s pet robot walked off Darla to greet them. Micah had a worried look on his face as he quickly hugged Bow. Catra side stepped not wanting to interrupt the only one that would truly miss her was gone as she stared at the ground. Micah seeing this out of the corner of his eye scooped up the unexpecting Catra squeezing her too. Catra too stunned to say anything stayed silent as Micah let go of both her and Bow. 

“I am so glad you both are safe” Micah said tearing up a little.

“Thank you, your majesty, I am so sorry I could not protect Glimmer” Bow said before he took a play out of Catra’s book and stared at the ground.

“My little girl is strong enough to protect herself and you will find Glimmer and Adora without a doubt” Micah said confidently making both Bow and Catra feel a bit better. “Now come I have alerted the Princess Alliance about your message lets convene in the war room”. Micah said gesturing to the castle. Inside the war room all of Catra’s former enemies were seated around a table. “As you all been briefed before we gathered, I will let Bow take over from here Micah sitting pointing to a chair Catra could sit in. Catra sat next Scorpia and Perfuma. 

“Oh, right um we were on our way back home to restock and take a break from our trip when Entrapta found an abandoned First One city”. Bow said standing before the group.

“Oh, a city how exciting”. Perfuma said 

“Except its not we have a bunch of princesses missing” Mermista said sighing.”

“Right, sorry” Perfuma said frowning. 

“When we got there, we encountered a Program built by the First Ones” Bow said continuing. When no one said anything Bow decided to go on. “Adora noticed pretty quickly that he was activating a portal to alart the First Ones Etheria was back. We then decided to try and stop it, but the Program opened a portal and knocked Adora out”. Bow said as Perfuma cupped her hands over mouth. “Glimmer and Entrapta tried to save her when all three of them fell into the portal”. “The problem now is I am pretty sure we broke the portal machine and have no Idea how to fix it” Bow said sighing sadly. 

“That must be why you summoned me” Said a voice Catra recognized that still sent shivers down her spine as Hordak walked into the room. Hordak was now looking more like his old self red eyes instead of green, exoskeleton body made by Entrapta despite his new perfectly working body.

“What is he doing here?”’ Frosta asked turning her hands to hammers of ice. 

“It’s ok, Hordak has agreed to help and I have offered him temporary reprieve of his banishment” said Micah noticing the hostel looks from the table. 

“Banishment?” Catra asked raising an eyebrow 

"Its not like we could continue holding him in the prison". Micah said as the table just stared blankly at him. "The spare room" Micah sighed

“Yes, after you left, I was banished to the Fright Zone”. Hordak said

“The Fright Zone, I thought you were planning to rebuild Scorpia”. Catra asked looking over.

“Well the thing is Wildcat; I have no Idea how to lead and no one would follow a leader like that” said Scorpia” giving a week smile at Catra. 

“That’s not true, you would make a great leader, I know if I would have followed your lead sooner, I would have avoided so many mistakes”. Catra said looking at Scorpia who looked like she was just about to cry. Catra had never flat out apologized to Scorpia for all the crap she did to her but Catra has been feeling for some time she really needed to say sorry, knowing that Scorpia never held grudges even if she did not. Catra could just never lower her walls enough to say the words “I am sorry” other then to Adora. 

“As touching as this moment is, I assume this is a time sensitive issue” Hordax said sounding annoyed. 

“Yes” Bow quickly stepped in we need a crew, a rescue team to find Glimmer, Adora and Entrapta. Who we believe to be on Eternia the home world of the First Ones” Bow said trying but failing to give a reassuring smile.

“You mean the people who sucked our planet dry of magic and built the super scary weapon that almost killed us all”. Mermista said yawning.

“Yes, I mean those people” Bow said. The table remained silent for a few seconds. Catra could swear she heard the waterfall outside the room was so silent.

“Well I am in” Perfuma said standing up so did Frosta and Mermista. 

“Wait actually I can’t take you guys” Said Bow

“Why not?” Frosta asked 

“Because your needed here”. Micah said taking over for Bow standing beside him. “The princesses cannot use their powers so from their runestones and beside if a message was sent to these First Ones, we have to prepare defend Etheria” Micah said

“Its been more then a thousand years how do we know they even care about Etheria anymore?” Perfuma asked.

“Something about what the Program said or acted made Adora believe they were threat and that’s good enough for me” Bow said gaining a nod of approval from Catra. 

“So why is Hordak here again” Frosta said glaring at him. 

“He is the only one that knows anything about portals besides Entrapta” Bow pointed out.

“Really, because he couldn’t make a portal without the help of geek princess last time” Mermista said folding her arms. 

“How was I supposed to know we were in a different dimension and that First One woman cut off portal access”. Hordax spat back at the water princess. 

“We are getting off topic Hordak is coming” Bow said firmly. 

“Well I would like to come” Scoripa raised her pincer 

“You’re a princess Micah said raising his eyebrow.

“Well I was trained by the horde and I can fight without powers and we need people like that for this mission” Scorpia said looking at Bow. 

“I think we can spare one princess” Micah said looking at Bow.

“We accept” Bow said. “Any others?” Bow said. 

“Take Seahawk” Mermista said pointing at her companion right next to her.

“Wait me?” Seahawk pointed to himself. 

“Why would I ever go any where without you my love” Seahawk said sucking in a breath to prepare to lay his feelings bare in form of a shanty”. 

Mermista quickly said “No shanties, however you could go and do this for me and like stuff”. 

“It would be my honor” Seahawk said. 

“Ok so that’s five” Catra said as Melog mowed right next to her and Emily rolled in beeping.

“Make that seven” Bow said smiling.

“It is decided Bow shall lead this mission and you are to bring the missing princesses and the missing queen of Bright Moon back home, but first you need to eat” Micah said glancing at Catra. Catra realized they had not eaten all day as her stomach betrayed her and growled.


End file.
